Un momento de determinacion
by HikaruAsakura7
Summary: ONESHOT.Ron Weasley siempre habia sido algo inseguro cuando se trataba de si mismo y de lo que sentia. Ahora,luego de ganar la Copa ¿podra deshacer sus miedos y decirle todo a ella? RonHermione


Disclaimer: Nada de los personajes y lugares es mío, es de J.K Rowling. Solo un fic con ánimos de encantar al que lo lee... 

**Un momento de determinación**

Las ultimas semanas habían sido fantásticas. Había jugado como nunca antes, habían ganado la Copa de Quidditch a pesar de los problemas y todo parecía estar en orden. En aquella mañana del lunes, despertó lleno de energías. El cielo brillaba fuertemente y podía sentir que el buen clima le ayudaba a tener mucha mas confianza y que ni siquiera Malfoy o Snape podría arruinárselo con algún comentario. Harry estaba muy contento, de hecho se le notaba la alegría en cada palabra que decía. Ron se alegró bastante ya que los días previos el parecía realmente sombrío y triste.

Al llegar a la sala común, Ron se echó a reír cuando Harry se apresuró a darle los buenos dias a su hermana menor con un cálido abrazo. Al menos no tenía que preocuparse de que anduviera con otros chicos que realmente no fueran los adecuados para su hermana menor.  
-Buenos días...-dice Hermione a su lado y luego suprimiendo un bostezo.  
-oh, Buenos días...-dice Ron notando la proximidad suya.-...¿dormiste bien?  
-si. Es que me quedé hasta tarde leyendo y.  
-claro. Date un respiro, que dudo que repruebes algo. -le reprochó Ron -pues tu también deberías...-le contestó Hermione-...has ganado y te felicito pero eso no es.  
-Si, esta bien. Tu ganas. ¿vamos a comer o que?...Ya ellos dos se han adelantado.  
Hermione se rió. -Pareces contento con eso. Ya sabes, eres tan protector con tu hermana menor.  
Ambos salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor.  
-bueno, pero no puedes negar que nos pillaron de sorpresa...-dijo mientras caminaban juntos.  
-si. Me alegro por Ginny. Realmente en todos estos años...solo le había gustado el. Yo lo sabia aunque ella dijera que se había rendido. Lo entiendo bien.  
Ron dudó en aquel instante, había una expresión extraña en Hermione pero no comprendía, ni mucho menos pretendía alimentar falsas esperanzas. Los últimos meses ella parecía celosa de su relación con Lavender, el estaba claramente molesto de solo pensar que pudo haber ligado con McLaggen y antes de ganar la Copa, ella lo había apoyado, le había dado un beso en la mejilla para "darle suerte" según ella, antes del partido, luego se habían abrazado en medio del gentío que celebraba y el casi se desmaya de la emoción: nunca antes le había abrazado así, con tanta fuerza y calidez. Deseaba poder saber qué pensaba ella...nunca había sido bueno para comprender los sentimientos de las mujeres.

"_Es verdad, ella tiene razón, tienes el rango emocional de una cucharita." -_pensó con desgano.

Harry y Ginny no parecían las réplicas de Bill, Fleur y sus constantes muestras de cariño fastidiosas (o al menos, pensaba Ron, no delante de ellos). Parecían como si todo entre ellos hubiese sido así, de aquella manera y no de otra. Bromeaban con el mismo humor sarcástico y se burlaban de el, para su disgusto. A veces Ron tenía el deseo de pedirle consejo a su amigo. ¿como rayos pudo hacerlo¿como pudo armarse de aquel valor y sin ningún problema besar a su hermana en frente de una multitud? Supuso que no había pensado en nada, solo en hacerlo. A el le hubiera gustado poder hacer lo mismo: admitir que en los últimos años la amistad que se había formado entre ellos dos había hecho surgir en el los mas insospechados deseos de estar con ella y sin preocuparse por nada mas, querer robarle un beso.

_"eres todo un Gryffindor...muy valiente eh?"_ -dijo una vocecita sarcástica en su cabeza.

-¿te pasa algo Ron?...-dijo Hermione mientras estaba en los jardines del colegio, un perfecto día soleado. Ella lo observaba con mucha calma. A el simplemente le restaba quedar realmente fascinado por la manera en cómo le prestaba atención. Luego reaccionó.  
-Nada. -responde en su usual terquedad.

_"Imbécil...eres todo un cobarde...¿te tiene que dar celos con otro muchacho para que reacciones, Ronald Weasley?"_

-¿Por qué rayos no me dices¿acaso no confías en mi?. -responde Hermione ya molesta.  
-¡No!...no...-su negativa se hacía cada vez mas débil.-...bueno yo.  
-¡como quieras!...-dice ella dirigiéndose a su libro.

Pánico. Duda. Inseguridad...¿pero cómo, hace un par de horas estaba tan seguro como si hubiese bebido Felix Felicis o alguna poción. La observaba con un nudo en la garganta, un nudo tenso y fuerte. De seguro Viktor Krum le había dicho sin mucho problema lo que sentía por ella...¡un imbécil que apenas le había conocido¡pero el había estado cerca suyo¡Durante seis años! Habían tenido sus discusiones, largas, algunas muy dolorosas, pero de algún modo, nada le hacía mas feliz que saber que su amistad le importaba y mucho, que cuando lo envenenaron ella había corrido a su lado presurosa a saber de él. Harry le había contado que ella parecía muy asustada cuando se lo dijo.

-Hermione...-comenzó el, el desgraciado nudo en su garganta se tensaba aún mas-...lo siento, yo.  
Ella se volvió a el, con la mirada tensada, pero claramente sus ojos traicionaban aquella expresión de rabia. Era como si lo retara a hablar, a hablar de una vez por todas.  
-Yo estoy bien, es solo que.  
-¿qué?...-dice ella cerrando el libro, su mirada era mas brillante, su cara menos tensada pero la voz le había salido ligeramente ansiosa.  
-bueno...tengo un asunto.  
En su mente, Ron se despreciaba aun más. Las palabras le costaban.  
-¿conmigo?...-responde Hermione, Ron trató de hablar...quizás había olvidado cómo se tenia que hablar.  
-Si.  
Hermione lo observaba ya sin mostrarse ansiosa, molesta o nada...mas bien parecía fascinada, como si también le costara seguir hablando también y aun proseguía mirándolo a los ojos. Brillantes ojos marrones.  
-...quiero...saber algo tuyo...¿me responderás.  
Hermione asintió. Ron apenas respiraba.  
-bueno...yo...quiero...saber si te gusta alguien.  
-Si. -contestó ella sonando muy sincera.  
Ron palideció, millones de pensamientos se truncaban en su mente. ¿y si aun le gustaba Krum¿ o algún otro? No, no esas miradas entonces...¡nada tendría sentido! Iba a arruinarlo todo de seguro, nunca mas serían amigos de la misma forma y estaría avergonzado con ella siempre.  
-siempre ha sido una sola persona, de hecho...-murmura Hermione.

-¡WEASLEY¡GRANGER!

_"Demonios...maldición!"_ -rugió Ron para sí. Creevey llegaba para decirles que McGonagall los solicitaba de urgencia en su despacho. Ron apenas podía contener su frustración. Unos momentos mas y quizás.  
Luego de unos veinte minutos con McGonagall y un par de detenciones que habían hecho, se encontraron con Harry en clase de Encantamientos. Ron apenas se concentraba mientras veía a Hermione, quien como siempre hacía el hechizo sin problemas.

_"No es buena en clases, es brillante...y cuando se vistió para aquel baile...ah, quería patear a Krum y estoy seguro que ahora ese vestido le quedaría mucho mejor, si, por supuesto"  
"Fui un imbécil, debí haberla invitado enseguida y no haber...actuado como un idiota...eso, si señor...Ronald Weasley eres un idiota"_

-Ron...¿estás raro? -susurra Harry-...¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

_"Si, Harry...¿me das un par de gotas de Felix Felicis para ver si le digo todo a ella?"_

-eh, no...nada. -sentenció Ron pero por la expresión de Harry, supuso que su amigo no se creyó nada.  
-bueno, la verdad es que no debes pensar en nada...-comenta Harry mientras Hermione iba al escritorio del Profesor Flitwick y revisaba su libro. -los pensamientos solo te distraen...

No pensar. ¿esa era la fórmula que Harry sugería? Bueno, con pensamientos o sin ellos...quizás esta noche...mientras patrullaban.  
Ron se sonrojaba ante la multitud de fantásticos pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente mientras salía del dormitorio y se topó con la sala común de Gryffindor. Ginny estaba sumida en una montaña de libros, Harry estaba escribiendo algo y Hermione estaba arreglándose la insignia.  
-¿listo?...-dijo ella mientras se levantaba.

Patrullaje. Habían caminado un par de pasillos y estaba al borde del colapso.  
-¡Hermione! -le llamó desde atrás, ella se detuvo y se lo quedó mirando. Ron palideció, su cuerpo estaba tan tensado como cuando tenía que atrapar quaffles.  
-¿qué? -era la misma mirada que le había dirigido, brillante, desafiante...aquella que lo iba a matar de feliz agonía.  
-Me gustas.  
El pasillo estaba vacío, esas palabras habían retumbado como dos fuertes golpes.  
-Ron...-ella estaba sorprendida, aun su mirada era brillante.-...¿que has.  
-Me gustas. Mucho...no, demasiado...-dice pronunciando lentamente las sílabas, respirando hondo. -quería que lo supieras...que te enteraras...pero yo.  
Sus brazos se estrecharon alrededor de su cuello y el se sentía con la mayor seguridad del mundo para estrecharle contra él...Nada lo iba a detener ahora, ni nadie. Y cerró sus ojos, sin pensar en nada...le besó. No había tiempo, ni espacio, solo la presencia de uno contra el otro. Tembló de emoción cuando sintió aquel contacto intensificarse, sintió su calor como fuego que lo hacía arder. Nada, ni nadie le había brindado aquella experiencia.  
Apenas respiraba, apenas estaba consciente de que le faltaba el aire cuando se separaron. Se sonrieron.  
-Estaba esperando que dijeras eso...para decirte que tu también me gustas.  
-¿desde cuando? -pregunta Ron, ambos aun abrazados.  
-Hace mucho tiempo...creo que ha sido siempre.  
Ron sonrió, lleno de cariño y alivio le dio otro beso. Hermione se sonrojó un tanto y por puro impulso miró su reloj.  
-se hace tarde...debemos regresar a patrullar -no importa, sigue aquí un rato mas...¿por favor? Hermione sonreía, por un instante nada de sus deberes parecía ser de importancia ahora.  
-de acuerdo, como quieras...

The.End.

Notas de Autor: Mi segundo Fanfict de HP (el prmiero habia sido de Harry/Ginny), ahora con otro de mis ship favoritos el Ron/Hermione. Espero que desde la perspectiva de Ron haya quedado bien, ojala y Rowling por fin escriba lo que ya es obvio: que los dos se gustan desde hace un rato largo y que quedan juntos. Eso espero.  
Te gusto? Reviews? Gracias por leer!

Mata ne! (o see you later! en Inglés)

Hikaru (Shidou) Asakura M.V.L


End file.
